1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solar panels to generate electrical energy. In particular, solar panels configured to efficiently receive scattered light, such as during cloudy weather, are disclosed.
2. Information
Energy generation is of paramount importance to a developed country and its society. Petroleum-based energy sources are diminishing so that alternative sources of energy are becoming increasingly important. Among such alternative energy sources, solar energy generation holds promise to be an important candidate as a primary source of energy. Solar energy may be generated by solar panels, which include semiconductor materials configured in a solar cell to generate electrical energy and arranged in an array to sum the energy generated by individual solar cells. Among at least several reasons for this promising energy source: sunlight is virtually unlimited and free, and material for producing solar energy-generating panels is relatively inexpensive. On the other side of the coin, sunlight is available in limited quantities in many regions of the globe due to prevailing weather patterns that produce cloudy skies, which block a portion of sunlight. Also, although materials for producing solar panels are relatively inexpensive, manufacturing solar panels may be relatively expensive due to processing costs. Accordingly, current limitations on the use of energy-generating solar panels include geographical location due to weather, and the deployed number of solar panels due to expense.